


UnderFell Sans X Reader: My Rose

by XPeroxidePrincessX



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPeroxidePrincessX/pseuds/XPeroxidePrincessX
Summary: This is a gift for Mavi_Mav, Da_Hatter56, Lady_Yashacat, among others, and I really hope they like it!





	1. THE INTRO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavi_Mav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavi_Mav/gifts), [Lady_Yashacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/gifts), [Da_Hatter56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Hatter56/gifts).

> Welcome to the Underground!   
How was the fall??
> 
> If you wanna find romance, 
> 
> GIVE SANS A CALL! 
> 
> Well, it's about that time, you guys! I really hope you peoples like this, as it shall take loads of time and effort (and a lot of finger cramps!) 
> 
> I am your NARRATOR, and as the name suggests, I will narrate the story. Lone determination shall be your guide in the harsh world you are about to enter...are you up for the challenge? 
> 
> And now, let us begin! 


	2. YOU HAVE FALLEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a wonderful adventure!....are you ready?

> You approached the hole with absolutely no caution whatsoever. 
> 
> You were running towards it, eager to see what it led to. A wonderland full of adventure, perhaps? 
> 
> And then you were falling. 
> 
> And falling...
> 
> And falling...
> 
> And falling....
> 
> And still falling. 
> 
> Would there be any end?   
  
You could see the bottom.....you were about to reach it at full impact! 
> 
> You jarred awake. 
> 
> You wiped the beads of sweat from your head, and glanced over at your alarm clock. 
> 
> Seven thirty?! Oh no, you were late for the picnic you were meant to go on with the kids you were babysitting! You jumped out of bed, quickly pulling on the jeans/shorts/skirt you had picked out for the day, and threw on the t-shirt/sweater/jacket/sweatshirt/hoodie that went with it. You're favorite brush sat on the bedside table, and you began to run it through your hair at full speed. Running out the door, but quickly realizing your lack of shoes, you ran back into the room and sat on your bed, pulling on your heels/sneakers/flip flops/whatever kind of shoe. 
> 
> You grabbed your backpack full of picnic supplies, and bolted out the door yelling a farewell to your parents. 
> 
> Little did you know this would be the last you'd see of them for a long time. 


	4. Oh my Gosh, Has it Been That Long??

> Alright guys, I know it's been forever since I last wrote something, but my life has been completely and totally hectic. Give me just three more days, okay? Then I will have a new chapter, guaranteed!   
  
Thank you so much for ya patience! ^_^ 


	5. WELCOME, CHILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like a little adventure is about to happen!
> 
> And oh, I'm not really sure how Underfell goes, so I may make up a couple of things as I go alone, but believe me, I have the general idea. :)

> As you rushed out the door, you had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You frowned, not quite knowing what it meant. Dismissing it, you went about your way, climbing into your car and starting the engine. 
> 
> ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> After nearly an hour of driving, you finally made it to the spot on the field where the picnic was scheduled. You looked around, unsure as to where the girl you were supposed to be babysitting had gone. Walking slowly, turning your head here and there to see if you could spot the child, you noticed a small hole about three feet in diameter. It was directly in front of you, and you closed the gap between you and the hole, uncautious and unaware of the branch sticking out of the ground.
> 
> You advanced towards the hole, wishing to investigate.
> 
> You got that and so much more. 
> 
> Tripping over the root you had failed to notice, you fell into the hole, screaming. You tumbled around, hitting the narrow walls of the hole, flailing. You briefly remembered a dream in which the same thing had happened. 
> 
> You fell...
> 
> And fell...
> 
> And fell....
> 
> You could see the bottom quickly approaching, and you screamed louder, bracing for impact. You fell a few feet more and landed on your ass in a bed of...flowers?
> 
> You looked around rubbing your sore tailbone. You stood up and observed your dark surroundings. Taking a few steps, you stopped abruptly. 
> 
> You could hear rustling. 
> 
> taking steps more cautiously, you heard... a voice! _Civilization? _You thought. 
> 
> You were wrong. 
> 
> "Hey buddy! Down here!" 
> 
> You looked down, scared...but all you saw was a little yellow flower. 
> 
> "Hey, you look new here!" 
> 
> You nodded, still a bit frightened. 
> 
> "Well let me tell you something...You probably won't last long, it's kill or be killed down here, after all. And you certainly don't look strong enough to last down here for long!" You glared. "What makes you think..." You started. 
> 
> "Don't look at me like that, please. I just don't know...neither of us are that strong."
> 
> "What do you mean by kill or be killed?" You crouched down, and removed your glare. The flower did seem harmless. 
> 
> "Just what I said. Kill or be killed. Unless you choose mercy, in which you're definitely going to die! But anyways! My name is..well, just call me Flowey." 
> 
> _What an odd name, _you thought. 
> 
> You blinked, and stated, "Well...my name is Y/N." 


	6. Hi Guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea..sorry

> Hello, fellow fanfic readers/writers!  
  

> 
> I have an apology to make. 
> 
> I have been unable to write for the past *Counts on fingers* I don't know how many months!   
  
But never fear!! 
> 
> I am moving to Wattpad! 
> 
> I will begin making new stories on that particular website, and YES, I will finish this fanfiction on Wattpad. 
> 
> So if ya wanna finish it...
> 
> I SUGGEST YOU TAKE YOUR ASSES TO WATTPAD! 
> 
> Thank you, have a nice day. 
> 
> Yours most capable, 
> 
> _XPeroxidePrincessX_


	7. I'M BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOO

HELLO EVERYBODY!  
HAPPY TO SEE ME AFTER MY LONG-ASS HIATUS? 

I'M GLAD TO SEE ME TOO!

SO...

I started a new account. CreampuffBaroness. Check it out.

A lot of...well, a lot of not so good shit has happened lately. I won't go into details. But...I'm sorry to all of you, for leaving like that and never even going to Wattpad. I was in a very dark corner and I needed some time. I hope you all understand. 

Thank you all so much for waiting patiently, but I WILL NOT USE THIS ACCOUNT. I WILL BE USING CREAMPUFFBARONESS FROM NOW ON.

May you all have a good day. 


End file.
